Kirs'ka Huulmi
Appearance Kirs'ka Huulmi is a 6'0'' 155 lb dark skinned woman with muscles poking out of her sleeveless tanktop. She always aims to carry an air of intimidation as she walks through areas. She's always found wearing shorts, though she carries baggier clothing in case she needs them. Her long brow hair goes down to her shoulders, brushed impeccably. A large scar on her throat is visible to see, a sign of a dagger or some sharp blade clearly cutting through her throat. Personality A bit hot headed and always willing to get competitive and show off, she finds herself always wanting to bring the punch to some people if she can't show off how strong she is. With a hair pin temper, she's pretty easy to tick off, but she tries to at least keep calm for most people. Sometimes it's just harder to do it for others. If she seems something she wants or likes, she's going to take it. History SPOILERS AHEAD. IF YOU DON'T WANT THE BACKSTORY RUINED, AVOID THIS PART. Kirs'ka, a suli woman born in the desert lands of Kelesh, was known in quite a few places. The first being her home land. Being associated with Kelesh unfortunately meant that spice trades were always going to be a part of your life, whether you're a purchaser of such spices or a protector. Kirs'ka found herself employed under a company to protect the traveling traders, to ensure profits would go well and that they weren't hit and ransacked to be left in the desert to die. Through this life of unavoidable strife, she had to learn how to fend for herself, bringing the only weapons that seemed truly reliable, her fists. While many of the desert lands people brought weapons unique to their land, she found them all too unreliable. At least in her hands. During a mission out, she was faced with a battle. Something she was commonly found in. Though as she pulled out an Urumi that she later discarded after this, it was briefly taken from her and she was stabbed in the throat. Incapacitated and bleeding, she was patched up as good as they could take care of her after dispatching the desert bandits. Though, it all came too late. No amount of surgery or magical healing sans some higher level magicks were going to save her voice, which had left her involuntarily after the incident. Being left mute, she had to learn how to talk to others without using her voice, something she strained herself doing. Though there was always this underlying amount of shame staying there. After years of work that ended up with her being unable to use her voice, she packed up what little she had and left for a new place to spread strife, Absalom. In the lands of Absalom there was many things to do and to her, that was a bit overwhelming. Though she knew exactly what she wanted to do. First chance she got it, she found herself employed as a bodyguard for the Coins District and did a side job as a bouncer for a bar. More work meant more of her life fighting and to her, that was worth so much. Though halfway into her life there, she met a monk who swiftly turned her world upside down. After putting her on her ass, she offered her training, a way to get back at her. She found it too interesting to pass on by, so she took that chance. Though as soon as she was given the most bare minimum, the woman disappeared. To say she missed the girl was a huge understatement. She **needed** her. She **needed** to serve her ass back once day. Her soul would forever be in conflict if she didn't. So after a year or so of searching for the woman and doing her jobs to survive, she set off again. This time, she decided to start smaller. It meant she'd have an easier time searching in a sense. The next stop? The City of Abrogail of course. Stuck on a personal quest of betterment and the desire to find the one who taught her the style she practices now a days, she strives to become as strong as she can possibly be, just so knock some lady on her ass. Will that day come? You fucking bet it will. Relationships Immie Iezzi: ''A potential lifting partner, clearly someone that she looks up to but won't show it. Secretly she fears this woman, as it's clear she's a bit outmatched going against her now. But later on, she will try to outclass her. Show her she's the strongest in city.'' Aspirations She aims to try and grow stronger as she continues her search for a different suli who had whooped her ass many a year ago. Though wizened with the first steps to their monk ways, she has this overwhelming urge to fight and prove her dominance, maybe to try and call out that suli so that she can show that she ain't a pushover. Category:Characters